Characters
This page contains a list of playable characters from each of the Lufia games. Lufia & the Fortress of Doom Maxim's descendant Maxim's descendant (a.k.a. the Hero) is the game's main protagonist. He doesn't have any default name; the player names him whatever he or she wants. He has a typical archetype hero personality, with a few anime influences, though unlike most other anime-like characters in video games he's aware of the feelings of his love interest (i.e. Lufia) without either of them confessing how they feel. Both he and Lufia met as children, and throughout the game it is made clear that they are in love with each other. He also displays some pride in being descended from Maxim. Maxim's descendant, in fashion typical with the main characters in an RPG, is a well-balanced character. He uses a sword and learns some powerful healing and support spells (including Miracle) as he levels up. Aguro Aguro is a commander in the Lorbenian Army and is the second companion the Hero meets. He is a courageous man who takes interest in the Hero's skill, and joins his party to learn more about the threat the Sinistrals pose. He attempts to persuade the Lorbenian Army to support the Hero, but later deserts the Army when they refuse to take up arms against the Sinistrals, remaining loyal to Maxim's descendant for the rest of the game. Though he respects and admires the Hero's strength, he often quarrels with Jerin. Aguro serves as a fighter. His strength is greater than the Hero's, but he cannot learn any magic. Jerin Jerin is a young half-elf who hails from a small village. She asks to join Maxim's descendant and his companions on their journey when they rescue her from being sacrificed to Amon, the Sinistral of Chaos, but they refuse. However, when it comes time to cross the Lost Forest (an enchanted forest that can only be exited with the help of an elf) the Hero has no choice but to allow Jerin into the party. Jerin serves as a foil to Lufia, as both have a crush on the Hero. Jerin is a magic user whose spells, while weaker than Lufia's, often target multiple opponents. Her combat role increases when she obtains Artea's Bow, which again allows her to damage multiple opponents. In this respect, she softens the opponents up for stronger characters like the Hero and Aguro to finish off. Lufia Lufia is a mysterious orphan girl who came to live in Alekia, the Hero's hometown, and was his childhood friend and love interest. During the quest, she eventually discovers she is truly Erim, one of the four Sinistrals, and temporarily joins them. However, before the heroes defeat the Sinistrals once and for all, she returns to the Hero's side and helps in the battle against Guard Daos. Lufia is weak physically and has low defense. However, she compensates with strong offensive magic, including spells that can cause instant death. Lufia II: Rise of the Sinistrals/Lufia: Curse of the Sinistrals Maxim Maxim is the game's main protagonist. At first he is a monster hunter in the small town of Elcid. He grew up with a knack for battle, and although it is unexplained why, he is soon set forth on a mission to test those skills. While he is out on a mission to retrieve a town key from a devious lizardman, a mysterious woman by the name of Iris approaches Maxim and explains to him that his destiny is much greater than being a local sword-for-hire. Not sure why the strange meeting between him and Iris just occurred, Maxim heads north, out of his hometown, to search for some answers. Artea Artea is the only Elf to join Maxim in his adventure. While he appears aloof at times, he has a great respect for Maxim and the others and joins them in spite of the great distrust that exists between most humans and Elves. He senses that something is wrong in the world and believes that the Sinistrals are part of the problem. When he learns that Maxim and the others are trying to defeat the Sinistrals, he enlists their aid to help rescue the Elves' elder, who was taken by the Sinistrals. Dekar Dekar is the self-proclaimed strongest man in the world (which he actually is). He develops a rivalry with Guy, who is also determined to prove that he is the strongest warrior alive. In spite of his strength, he's very dumb and often falls into traps laid out for him, though his sheer brute strength always gets him out. Like Guy, Dekar is a physical damage dealer with the ability to take large amounts of damage, but with higher strength at the cost of lower speed. In Lufia: Curse of the Sinistrals, Dekar becomes romantically involved with Tia. Guy Guy is an optimistic warrior from Tanbel who is always up for a duel or a bit of adventure. He places a great deal of worth on a person's physical strength and is immediately impressed by Maxim's fighting spirit. He is fiercely competitive. Early on a brotherly rivalry develops between Guy and Maxim as to who's stronger, although this is eventually overshadowed by his much greater rivalry with Dekar. He joins the party on their adventure after they help rescue his sister Hilda from Camu, a servant of the Sinistrals. (In Lufia: Curse of the Sinistrals, his girlfriend Jessy gets kidnapped instead.) Guy is a physical damage dealer with high health, but his speed is lower and he can't use magic. Lexis Shaia Lexis is a great inventor, even if his creations have a tendency to blow up from time to time. Maxim and the others meet him while searching for an engine for their ship. His descendants are featured in every game in the series, with the exception of Lufia: The Ruins of Lore. In Lufia: Curse of the Sinistrals, Lexis is retconned into a non-playable character, but has much greater significance to the story. Selan Selan is the commander of the Parcelyte army, and is known for both her might and cunning. Her fame is so great that children across the continent know her name. She initially joins Maxim and the others when they offer to help her retrieve Parcelyte's national treasure. Afterward she decides to join them on their quest to defeat the Sinistrals, who she believes to be a common threat. In game, Selan is a powerful magic user; she also has a greater physical strength than most magic users. Tia Tia is a young woman who lives in Elcid and has grown up alongside Maxim. She owns a shop where he sells his pelts and spoils from his monster hunting, and while she expresses her disdain for his "treasure hunting" career, she does pay him just the same. When Maxim tells her that he is leaving for Sundletan to help them, she quickly decides that she is going as well. While she is not as adept at battle as Maxim, she does just fine with her mainstay weapon choice of whips. She plays the "magician" to his "warrior" in the beginning. She does appear to be quite adept at magic, but when built up correctly, she can pack quite a punch. In Lufia: Curse of the Sinistrals, Tia becomes romantically involved with Dekar. Lufia: The Legend Returns Wain Wain is the game's main male protagonist. He is a descendant of Maxim and a swordsman who protects the village of Patos from monsters. He joins Seena on a "Great Adventure" to uncover the secret of Doom Island. As he continues his journey, he realizes his destiny as a hero, and joins forces with a number of comrades to defeat the Sinistrals. His Spiritual Force is red. Aima Aima is a young female monk who constantly trains in order to become a "Master of the Fist." She joins Wain on his journey to defeat the Sinistrals after Gades kills her master. Statistically, Aima is the strongest physical fighter in the game after Deckard. Her Spiritual Force is green. Deckard Deckard is a pirate with a mysterious past who only attacks the ships of those who deserve it. He is actually Alheim, the missing prince of the Kingdom of Alstadt, and thus the older brother of Princess Melphis. Although he bears a physical resemblance and similar name to Dekar, no relation between the two is ever specified. His Spiritual Force is red. Dei Dei is a nice yet unlucky thief who gives all the money he steals to the poor of his hometown in Majiri. Loyal to the end, Dei would give up his own life to save that of a friend, but would rather look for treasure than fight. He is the quickest party member, but his stats in other areas are average. His Spiritual Force is yellow. Isaac Shaia Isaac is a member of the Shaia family, which includes famous scientists and inventors such as Lexis and Raile Shaia. His Spiritual Force is yellow. Melphis Melphis is the princess of the Kingdom of Alstadt and the sister of Deckard. She is imprisoned by Deraf in an abandoned lighthouse and surprises the party by trying to fight her way out instead of waiting for Randolph and her guards to rescue her. Melphis starts off weak statistically, but becomes better as the game progresses, and relies mostly on X-Absorb to do damage. Her Spiritual Force is blue. Milka Milka is a resident of the Elf village and the younger sister of Artea. This is the first game in which she appears a playable character. Her Spiritual Force is green. Mousse Mousse is a Capsule Monster, much like the ones from Lufia II: Rise of the Sinistrals. Unlike the other party members, he can't be given commands in battle. He is also unable to equip weapons or armor, and his selection of accessories is very limited. His Spiritual Force is green. Randolph Randolph is a royal guard who has served under the House of Alstadt for much of his life. After the party helps him rescue Princess Melphis from an abandoned lighthouse, he and the princess join the group to stop Deraf and defeat Amon and the remaining Sinistrals. Randolph has great ATK, but his other stats are low. His Spiritual Force is red. Ruby Ruby is a gambler who has a habit of cheating to win. However, she also has a sentimental streak. Her Spiritual Force is yellow. Seena Seena is the game's main female protagonist. She is a travelling mage and fortune teller who claims to be from Northland. She arrives in Wain's home village one day and recruits him for an adventure after he saves a child's life from a house fire, caused by Gades. She tells Wain about Doom Island and the Sinistrals, and they embark on their quest. Her Spiritual Force is blue. Yurist Yurist is a wanderer, poet, doctor, and powerful warrior. His Spiritual Force is blue. Lufia: The Ruins of Lore Eldin Eldin is a boy who dreams of being an adventurer and has trained himself to use a sword in order to survive in the harsh world. In battle, he mostly relies on his physical strength to vanquish enemies, and his ability to wear heavy armor gives him great defense. Out of battle, his special skill is swinging his sword to cut down tall grass or other impediments. Bau Bau is a hobbit who was transformed into a dog-like monster and has been shunned by his people ever since. He cannot learn any magic or special abilities, but uses tremendously powerful physical attacks in battle. Out of battle, he can use his hammer to smash walls and barrels. Dekar Dekar is temporarily playable when he appears in this game, though he looks much different than he did in Lufia II: Rise of the Sinistrals. He has long blue hair, wears heavy armor, and fights with a sword. Rami Rami an aspiring magician and childhood friend of Eldin and Torma, who she joins on their quest. Her high AP and Intelligence make her a good candidate to learn magic from Masters. Out of combat, she can create a small flame that can be used to light things such as candles. Torma Torma is a young man with wild blond hair who is best friends with Eldin and has trained his body to be a powerful weapon. Like Eldin, he is not gifted with the use of magic, so he instead utilizes his battle prowess and skill with weapons such as chains and boomerangs. Out of battle, his special skill is using a rope to cross otherwise impassable chasms. Category:Lufia & the Fortress of Doom Characters Category:Lufia II Characters Category:Lufia: The Legend Returns Characters Category:Lufia: The Ruins of Lore Characters